Mated Tail
by 2People
Summary: Written by Tia of 2People.AU. Two tails, one red one blue, and one bound soul. But what problems will hunting yellow eyes bring? MERMAN DEAN! DEAN/ OC MERMAN! FATHERLY BOBBY! ANGRY/HURT JOHN! HURT SAM!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: HEY PEOPLE! If you are reading this you most likely have read Tail and Hunted Tail, if you haven't I suggest you read those first or you will be confused lol. Ok now I wanna explain why I'm rating this M. I don't write sex scenes, but I will suggest things and I'd rather be safe then sorry lol. I hope you guys enjoy Mated Tail:) **

**P.S. This is eight months after Hunted Tail ended. **

Chapter 1. Joy Swim. Deans Pov.

The Colt isn't a legend; it's real, and it can kill any supernatural being. Dad contacted us a week ago, saying that he needed our help. Apparently a man named Daniel Elkins had it, but he was killed by something supernatural and the gun was taken. When we met up with Dad in Manning Colorado he told us who stole it; vampires.

"How are we supposed to get in there?" Sam asks as we look at the map.

"Their in an abandoned cottage by this river." Dad says, pointing to the outskirts of town. I look at the map for a few moments, then behind me.

"Wait, is that the river right there?" I ask, pointing towards the running water visible behind the trees.

"Ya." Sam answers after looking at the map again. He looks me in the eye, "are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" I take off my over shirt.

"Yep." I walk to the Impala and open the trunk. I throw my shirt inside and grab my water proof bag, filling it with a machete and dead mans blood.

"Wait what is he doing?" Dad asks Sam, not used to hunting with me as a merman. I slam the trunk shut and back to them.

"I'm going to swim to the back of the house and grab the gun; their going to be asleep anyway and its not like they would expect a merman to grab the damn thing." Dad looks uncomfortable and Sam gives me a bitch face.

"That is a stupid idea Dean!" Sam exclaims.

"Do you have a better one?" Silence. "We're losing day light here Sam." He sighs, and starts to take off his jacket. "Sam what are you doing?"

"I'm not letting you go alone Dean."

"Boys!" Dad yells to get our attention, "this is a stupid idea."

"How is it a stupid idea? We sneak in there and grab the thing." I explain.

"No, you're going in there defenseless." I look him in the eye. "Now here's a better version of your plan. Dean, you swim there and me and Sam will come in the front If they wake up we will distract them while you grab the Colt." I look Dad in the eye and think the plan over. _That actually is a better idea I guess._

"Fine." I walk through the trees and to the waters edge, dropping my water proof bag onto the ground. I look behind me to see Sam and Dad walking towards me, but Dad's a little more distant.

It's been eight months since Dad hunted me and everything's been different ever since; he isn't comfortable around me anymore. When we met up here I could tell he didn't want to be alone with me and even before then he had trouble talking to me on the phone; if I even mentioned my tail he would be uncomfortable. Even though his semi cold shoulder hurts me the way he reacts to my tail hurts even more.

He accidentally walked into the bathroom while I was having tail time a couple of days ago. We were looking for more information on the vampires and I decided I needed a break. He came into the bathroom to tell me about something he found, and when he walked in he looked at my tail for one moment then to the wall. While he was telling me about them sleeping during the day he wouldn't look at me, he just leaned against the sink and looked at the shower head above me.

I thought that when he left Bobby's those eight months ago that he would react better to this whole thing, I mean I can see that he's trying to accept this but its hard for him. I know I should be used to this, I mean he's a fucking hunter for gods sakes, but I just wish he could have accepted this whole thing like Bobby did.

I strip down to my boxers and sit down on the ground, my feet in the water. I take off my necklace and breathe in a sigh of relief as I feel the familiar tingle of my legs turning into the tail. I close my eyes momentarily and enjoy the feeling the water on my tail. When I open my eyes I look behind me.

"You ready dude?" Sam asks. I nod then look to Dad. He's looking at my tail and I can tell he's deep in thought.

"Dad?" he shakes his head slightly, then gives me a half smile.

"Your phone's in the bag right?" he asks, and I nod. "We'll text you when we get there, we should be about thirty minutes."

"That works." I scoot closer to the water, then drop into it. I turn around once I'm in the water and grab my bag from the ground. "You said that the leader would have the Colt right?"

"Yes, and he should be in the back of the house." I nod again and push away from the land and get deeper into the water, fighting the slight current from pulling me to the right.

"Be careful Dean" Sam says, and I give him a smile.

"Aren't I always?" he rolls his eyes and I dive down into the deep river, feeling the energy of the water as I swim.

Twenty minutes later my head breaks the surface and I look at the cabin. The windows are covered by tarp to keep the light out. I swim towards the land and drag myself up onto the dry ground. I open my bag to grab one of the towels to dry myself off. After I'm dried off I put my necklace on and my tail turns into two legs. When I finish getting dressed I hear my phone vibrate in the bag.

**We're out front. Ready when you are.** The text reads. I grab my machete and a vial of dead mans blood, putting it in my pocket.

**I'm going in.** I text back, then quietly walk towards the open back door of the old cabin.

When I walk inside I see vampires sleeping everywhere in the large room and bottles of cheap whisky. I look to my right to see a door with a sheet over it. I pull the sheet back to see two vampires in a bed, and the Colt on the bedside table. I look behind me to the front door to see Sam; he gives me the thumbs up. I nod then head into the vampires den.

As I walk into the bedroom I look at the floor, trying to see if there is anything that I could step on that would make sound. Seeing none I slowly walk over to the bedside table. I reach out for the Colt and I grab it with my right hand, but as I go to lift it up I feel something grab my left wrist. I whip my head towards the bed to see the lead vampire's eyes open, his hand grabbing my wrist. I pull my hand out of his grasp and take a step back, pointing the gun at his head. He puts his hands up in surrender and sits up; swinging his legs to the side of the bed but not stand up.

"You're not human" he states, staring me in the eye, "you smell horrible." I chuckle.

"Oh I don't know." I switch the Colt to my left hand and grab the machete from its satchel. "I don't kill normal people or drink blood, so I guess I'm more human then you now aren't I?" he smiles, and I hear a scream from the other room. "Shit." The vampires mate wakes up and the lead vampire lunges for me. I bolt to the side, and as I do I bring my machete up and through his neck. When his head hits the floor his mate screams in rage, the look in her eyes is one of pure anger and loss. She runs to attack me.

"I'M GOING TO RIP YOU APPART!" she screams as I dodge her attack. She goes for me again and throws me against the opposite wall. As she walks around the bed I grab the dead mans blood from my pocket and pour it over the blade, just in time for me to cut her in the leg with it. She's affected by the blood almost instantly, and when she falls to her knees I cut her head off. I pull myself up from the floor and run into the main room of the house where another vampire comes at me. I cut its head off with ease and look for Sam and Dad.

"Did you get it?" Dad asks after decapitating a redheaded vampire. I show him the gun and he gives me a small smile. I look around to see the rest of the vampires dead all over the floor.

"Where's Sam?" I ask, and before Dad can answer Sam comes through the front door covered in dirt. "What the hell dude?" he pants and glares at me.

"One of the vampires liked to wrestle." Dad laughs and I roll my eyes. "Did you get it?"

"Yep." I hold the gun up again for Sam to see and he smiles. "Now can we please get out of here?" I ask, walking over to Dad and handing him the gun.

"Yes, but we need to take care of all these bodies first." He answers and I nod.

"Why don't we just take the bodies that are outside and bring them in here; we can burn the whole house." Sam says, wiping some of the blood off his face. Dad looks at him for a moment before nodding. With Dads final look to both of us we started the task. We grabbed all the bodies and heads that were outside, dragged them into the old building, then torched the place. When the whole house was ablaze we decided to clean the blood off of us with sanitary napkins, not wanting to scare people if they saw us. After I got all of the blood off of me my phone vibrated. I smiled when I saw the number and looked at Dad and Sam to make sure they wouldn't hear me.

"Hey Jay." I say quietly, walking towards the woods.

"I see that your hunt vas a success." He states.

"How do you know?" he chuckles.

"Vhy don't you come to the river and find out?" _Of course he's following me to make sure I'm safe._ I hang up my phone and walk towards the others.

"Hey since this hunt is pretty much over I'm going to have some tail time, I'll meet you guys back at the motel later." Dad looks like he wants to protest but Sam stops him.

"You defiantly deserve it dude, have fun." He says with a grin and I look to Dad.

"Ya, have some fin time." He says uncomfortably.

"Tail time." I correct and he chuckles lightly, nodding. I walk away from them and around the burning building. When I make it to the waters edge I see Jay waiting for me.

Since he left Jay kept his promise. Right when he left Bobby's he called me the next day. After that we talked on the phone everyday. When we got the chance to see each other we would swim around, go to movies, or go to dinner; normal dating stuff…well minus the tails part. Lately though he's been following me around on dangerous hunts; he wants to be there incase something happened to me. I tried to tell him that I was a good hunter and could protect myself, and his reply was 'its my job to make sure you're ok'.

"Hey." I say as I sit down on the grass and take my necklace off, putting it back in the bag. I drop down into the water and he comes up to me.

"Hey yourself." He pulls me into his arm and brushes his lips against mine. When we pull apart he grabs my bag, puts it around his shoulder and takes my hand in his.

"Where are we going?" he pulls me under the surface and starts to swim.

"Just relax." I roll my eyes, but listen to him anyway.

"You know" I say a few minutes into the swim, "you need to stop following me on hunts; I can take care of myself."

"I knov you can." He pulls us towards the surface to a wooded area. We swim over to the land and he pulls himself up, reaching out to me once he's sitting down. He pulls me up and into his side, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. He takes my bag off his shoulder, places it down, and opens another bag that was waiting there. "Beer?" I laugh and kiss him on the cheek.

"You're hopeless you know that?" I take the beer and chug half of it down.

"Yes but you knov you love me." I roll my eyes, saying nothing. We are silent for several minutes, enjoying our surroundings and each other. "So I vas thinking."

"Would you like to share?"

"I vant to hunt vith you." I look him in the eye.

"No, you want an excuse to make sure I'm safe." He gives me a small smile. "You know I'd be the one protecting your ass right?" he rolls his eyes.

"Nope." We finish our beer and lay on our backs, looking up into the sky. He tightens his grip on me and our tails move in sync with each other in the water. I look up to his vibrant green eyes again and sigh, feeling content and never wanting the moment to end.

END OF CHAPTER 1! You like it? You hate it? Ok so I know it ended a little abruptly but its 2 in the morning and I wanna get this up there. Also I wanted to end it like this so you get two main ideas. 1. The Winchesters are hunting Yellow Eyes and 2. Jay wants to hunt with Dean.

Next Chapter. Deans Pov. Dean sneaks away to see Jay again, but someone follows him but who?


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey People! I wanna thank all of you guys who are reading this, you guys rule! **

**+I wanna thank my awesome beta ChelseaWinchester for being, well, awesome :) She helped me write some of the more steamy stuff in this chapter. If it wasn't for her help this chapter would have been boring as hell. **

Chapter 2. Caught. Deans Pov.

After we got the Colt we went out separate ways, Sam and I going one way and Dad going another. He left us with the Colt, saying that we could keep it safe. I don't know why he wants us to keep it in the first place; he was the one who told us to get it, why didn't he keep it?

"Dean," I look behind me to see Sam walking towards me with more books. "Did you find anything?" he asks, pointing to the library computer in front of me.

"Yeah," I scroll up the page, "Lilia Kendal was killed two weeks ago. Police reported that her chest was ripped open and her heart was missing." He sits down next to me.

"What I don't understand is none of these people have any connection to one another. Usually werewolves kill certain people, but this one seems different, there's nothing." He flips through the pages of the book and leans back in his chair. "A rabid wolf, there's a comforting thought." I laugh. As I am about to type in a new search on the computer, I feel my phone vibrate.

"I'll be back in a minute," I say to Sam. He waves me off, not paying attention. I walk towards the nearest private place I can find, looking over my shoulder just in case Sam decided to follow, the little freak.

"Jay you really need to find better times to call, you suck at timing." I whisper once I'm by the bathrooms.

"Sorry Dean I thought you liked my…timing," I laugh. "I just vanted to tell you that I rented a room for us." I roll my eyes as I suck my bottom lip between my teeth and bite down softly.

"And where is this room exactly?" he chuckles.

"I vont tell you until you're ready to come." I smile at the play on words and sigh, looking at my watch.

"Oh, I'm ready to come." I can tell he's smiling.

"Room one hundred and fifty250 at the Best Vestern, it's on the second floor."

"Swanky…I'll be there in ten minutes." I close my phone with a snap and walk back to Sam.

"Ugh, this is really starting to piss me off!" Sam groans as I sit next to him.

"Sam I, uh, I need to leave." He brings the book in his hands down to his lap and looks at me.

"Why do you need to leave?" _Think Winchester. _

"I need to get in the water, man.; I don't know what it is, but I need tail time." He looks me in the eye before nodding.

"Fine," he sighs, "go have fun. I'll walk back to the motel when I'm done; we're only three blocks away."

"Thanks man." I say while standing up and patting his shoulder. I walk out of the library, get into the Impala, and drive away to Jay's hotel, eager to see my boyfriend.

"Vhat took you so long?" Jay asks as he lets me into the room.

"Sorry, there was a traffic jam." He closes the door then pulls me into his arms, kissing me gently. He reluctantly pulls away a moment later and grabs my hand. He leads me further into the room. "So what are we doin' here, what's your plan?" I ask, and he gives me an evil grin. "Jay?" He pushes me onto the bed.

"Do you like these pants?" He asks, pointing to my jeans.

"Not really, what the hell are you doing?" He sits next to me on the bed and rips off my necklace. I hear my jeans tear as my legs form into a tail.

"I love seeing your tail, is there anything vrong vith that?" He asks innocently, and then kisses me on the cheek, trailing kisses along my jaw until he reaches my mouth and we kiss deeply.

"No, but I think it's only fair for you to have some tail time with me." He starts rubbing the side of my seemingly more sensitive tail.

"Then hov are ve going to get to the Jacuzzi tub?"

"Why aren't we there already then?" he kneads my tail, and gently kisses my forehead.

"Foreplay." I laugh and pull his head closer to me, crashing my lips into his.

He starts out slow**,** kissing me from head to tail. The gentleness is a nice change from how sex used to be for me. It used to be about convenience and a quick fuck. Now, with Jay, it's more intimate. I feel… loved. Jay continues to ravage my lips, my chest, my neck, and it feels nice. He straddles my tail, knees gently pressing into my hips.

"You know," I say breathlessly, "it's kinda unfair." He stops sucking at my chest, and I whimper at the loss of the hot tongue on my over-sensitized skin.

"Vhat? Vhat's unfair, Dean?" I laugh at the confusion written all over his face.

"Well, I've got my pants off here, and you," I say as I slide my hands under his shirt, revealing a toned stomach, "are still fully dressed. I think it's only fair for you to lose the clothes, sweetheart." He laughs as he hurriedly rips off his shirt. He climbs off of me to shuck his jeans to the floor, right along with his boxers. I shed my shirt. As quickly as possible, he's back in my lap, fully exposed to my eyes.

He pushes one hand around my back and the other cradles the back of my head as he hauls me into a sitting position, our sweat-slicked bodies touching, chest to chest, stomach to stomach, mouth to mouth. Everywhere our skin makes contact is electrified, livewires shooting sparks that coil deep in my stomach, heightening my arousal.

"Jay," I moan breathlessly, "I think I l-love you." He holds my head with both of his hands as his lips seal over mine.

"I think ve should," kiss "take this," kiss "to the tub." He pulls away and I pout.

"Just a few more minutes?" He looks into my eyes and nods, then plunges forward into another kiss, tongues fighting for dominance. We hear a loud pounding at the door right before, and it's thrown open. Jay jumps off of my lap and goes into a slightly protective stance in front of me, a dominant's reaction to anything threatening their mate. I look to the figure in the doorway and I panic.

"Dean?" Sam asks, taking a step back, clearly in shock.

"Sam what the hell are you doing here?" I ask, pushing myself into a sitting position swinging my tail off the edge of the bed. I reach for Jay, still crouched in a defensive position. At the touch of my hand to his arm, the tension drains from his stance. I hold his hand in mine as I pull him back down on the bed to sit next to me. I drape the bed sheets over his still exposed waist.

"You've, uh, you've been flakey for the last few months, I figured you were up to something." He mumbles, avoiding my eyes.

"So you followed me here?"

"Yeah, to find you making out with a fucking guy!" he closes the door behind him and walks further into the room, seeming to come out of his momentary shock. "How long?" I'm silent. "HOW LONG DEAN?" Jay squeezes my hand in his slightly larger one, comforting me.

"We've been dating since Jay left Bobby's"

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" he asks, going expression shifting from angry to hurt in a matter of seconds.

"Bobby knew." He looks me in the eye and shakes his head.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asks, sounding hurt.

"I didn't want you to be uncomfortable around me, ok." he looks me in the eye, and understanding comes onto his face.

"Dean,. I can handle stuff like this, you should have told me sooner." We are silent for a few moments.

"I was going to tell you soon, but then Dad showed up." He nods.

"I guess if I was in your situation I wouldn't want Dad to find out either." I look at Jay to see him smiling at me.

"Vell, that vasnt as bad as you thought it vould be, huh?" I roll my eyes and look at Sam.

"Um,. Dean, I think I may have, uh, interrupted something," he blushes and I see it as my chance to embarrass the hell out of my brother.

"The word you're looking for is cock-blocking, Sammy." He turns beat red and I laugh.

"We can talk later at the motel ok." he looks at my hand in Jays and gives me an uncomfortable smile. "I'll just…" he takes a step back, pointing to the door.

"Yeah, you should." He nods.

"Um…bye." He exits the room and I groan, bringing a hand to my temple.

"Do you still vanna…?" Jay asks a moment later, gesturing vaguely towards his lap with his hand.

"Hell yeah." Because really, when have I ever turned down sex, especially super hot merman sex? Ain't ever let Sammy walkin' in stop me before, why start now? Besides, I'm not gonna waste the Jacuzzi tub built for three…

End of Chapter 2. So what did you think? Like it, hate it? Let me know!

Next chapter Deans Pov. Jay talks to Dean about hunting, and Dean caves in.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey People! Thank you guys for all of your reviews, you made me and my beta really happy:) **

Chapter 3. Embrace. Deans Pov.

I look into the rear view mirror and grin at the sight of the familiar blue Ford Torus. "What?" Sam asks, looking at me curiously.

"Jays following us."

"Oh." Sam mutters, then looks out at the sunset. We finished the hunt yesterday and Sam hasn't really said anything about me and Jay. I tried to talk after I got back but he brushed it off, saying we needed to finish this hunt first.

"Sam, we need to talk about this." He looks me in the eye.

"About what?" I give him a pointed look. He sighs and nods. "So I guess this thing between you two is serious?" I chuckle, rolling my eyes.

"I didn't even think you would have to ask, you walked in on us Sammy boy." His cheeks burn red and I laugh harder. "Yes, its pretty serious." I say several minutes later after we both calm down.

"But you were always the womanizer; when you saw a hot woman you would go after them like a dog." I sigh, getting off the highway and turning right.

"I still find women attractive Sam, but with Jay its different."

"Dean you're with a guy now, of course its different." I groan, stopping at a red light.

"I don't mean that Sam," I look him in the eye, "he makes me feel….loved, like someone is taking care of me for once." His eyes are unreadable as he looks at me. "Sam?" He shakes his head and the expression is gone.

"Since I know now is he going to be traveling with us?"

"He's technically been traveling with us for months; he's been following me to make sure I'm safe." I say, rolling my eyes. "I've been seeing him every few days Sam." His eyes widen.

"How didn't I notice?" I chuckle.

"When I went to get food I would meet him for a drink. When I was going to hustle for money I would spend the night with him and he would give me money to bring back to you. When…" he cuts me off with a wave of his hand.

"Ok I get it, you hid it really fucking well." The car is silent for several minutes before he talks again. "Are you going to…?" He trails off, turning to look out the window.

"Am I going to what Sam?" He looks like what he needs to ask is the hardest thing in the world.

"Are you going to submit to him?" I pull the Impala into the motel parking lot and kill the engine. I look Sam in the eye and take a deep breath before answering.

"Maybe." He nods and gets out of the car silently. "Ugh shit." I mumble to myself, pinching the bridge of my nose. I'm startled a moment later by a knocking on the window.

"Is everything ok?" Jay asks, opening the car door and offering his hand to me. I unclip my seatbelt and take his hand, being pulled up and into his arms.

"Not really, but I'll get over it." he kisses my temple and pulls away a moment later.

"I already got our rooms" he states, pulling a key card out of his pocket. "Sam is in room tventy, ve are in tventy one." He closes the car door and takes my hand in his, pulling me towards the open trunk. I look around to notice that Sam isn't anywhere.

"Where's Sam?" I ask as he grabs my bag and closes the trunk gently.

"Already in his room." I nod as he leads me into our room. He closes the door behind us and places my bag by the door. "Come on, it's almost nine" he says while leading me into the bathroom.

"Sam brought up an excellent question." I say, watching him start the water running in the tub as I take off my t-shirt.

"The question is?" he walks over to me and I start to unbutton his shirt.

"Are you going to be traveling with us from now on." He opens his mouth to speak. "I mean travel with us, not follow me around to make sure I'm safe." I finish unbuttoning his shirt and he pulls it off his well toned body.

"That brings up another question Dean, do you vant me to?" he takes his pants off and kisses my forehead. He walks to the tub and sits on the edge, taking his necklace off to show his blood red tail. He maneuvers himself into the water and gives me a small smile. "Coming?" I roll my eyes, taking off my pants and sitting on the side of the tub. He takes off my necklace and gently caresses the side of my cobalt tail. He slowly glides his hand up my tail, up my chest, and up my neck till he reaches my jaw. His thumb rubs small circles into my cheek then touches my lips. He pulls his hand away a few moments later then wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me into the water and into his arms. He sets me on his tail, my back against his chest and rests his chin on top of my head.

"Yes, but I don't want you to get hurt." He chuckles and leans back against the tub wall.

"I vont get hurt." He kisses my temple and moves my head to rest on his shoulder.

"You don't know how to hunt the supernatural, you could get hurt."

"Then vhy don't you teach me?" I go to argue but he touches his pointer finger to my lips. "Dean I knov hov to fight; all I ask is for you to tell me about hov to defeat supernatural things." I groan.

"You won't let this go will you?"

"Nope." I roll my eyes. "Just…"

"Dean, I'm going to follov you no matter vhat. Either you teach me about these creatures or I go in blind." I think over this for a moment, then sigh in defeat.

"Fine, but when we go on hunts you listen to what I say and don't let your dominant instincts take over."

"That's acceptable." He kisses my cheek. "Go to sleep" he whispers in my ear then licks the outer shell of it, "you look like shit." I laugh and his hold around me tightens.

"I love you Jay." He kisses me on the lips.

"I love you too." I fall asleep feeling safe and loved in my lovers' arms, knowing that as long as he is with me nothing can hurt us.

END OF CHAPTER 3! So what do you guys think? You like? You hate? Let me know!

Next Chapter Deans Pov. Four Months Later.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE: HEY PEOPLE! Thank you all who read, review, and add this story to their alerts and favorites, YOU ALL RULE! **

**+Gotta thank my beta ChelseaWinchester, she kicks ass people! She helped me write the steamy part of this chapter. **

Chapter 4. New Life. Deans Pov.

"SHIT!" I yell as I dodge the rock the werewolf throws at me and hit the ground a few feet from Jay. I hear a gun shot and look to my right to see Jay with his gun pointed at the thing. When he misses he stomps his foot in frustration. It'd be cute if we weren't chasing after a diseased monster. The werewolf starts running deeper into the woods and I groan. _Shit_. Jay runs to me and gives me a hand up. "Let's follow the son of a bitch, shall we?" he nods, and we start running after it.

"Vill it go after the mayor?" he asks a moment later.

"Probably, but Sam's with him."

The werewolf is a woman named Grace Harrell, and she hates the local government. First, she started by killing employees of city hall, then she killed the Mayors personal assistant. Apparently a couple of years ago she protested the bulldozing of a building that was considered a historic landmark as it was from the mid eighteen hundreds; the mayor ignored her and tore it down, building a strip mall instead.

"It's sloving dovn" I focus my eyes ahead, seeing the werewolf turning right.

"Must be getting tired." Jay smiles at me and I smile back.

Jays been hunting with us for a while now and it's been going pretty well; he's a great fighter and can remember facts about supernatural creatures quickly. In the last three months he's been hunting he's only been hurt twice and that was because he went into "dominant merman" mode. When I was about to be hurt and he was right next to me he would pull me behind him and take the attack. While I looked at his wounds I would yell at him for being an idiot but he would just shake his head, saying that as long as I wasn't hurt that everything was good.

When the werewolf finally stops I aim my gun at it and shoot, missing it by an inch. It cringes in something akin to a wince and turns around to face us with a growl.

"I think you pissed it off Dean." Jay holds his gun up as the werewolf charges at us.

"You think?" When it's five feet away, I feel a panic in my chest. Fearing that it'll get a hold of Jay and rip his heart out, I push him out of the way and turn around just in time for the werewolf to tackle me to the ground. I kick it in the stomach as it claws me in the chest. "AH!" I pull my silver knife out of my pocket and just as I am about to stab it Jay kicks it off of me and shoots it in the head several times. I drop the knife to the ground and breathe through the pain, just like Dad taught me as a kid.

"Jesus Dean!" Jay kneels down next to me, touching my chest gently. "Did it bleed or drool into the vound?" I shake my head no. His eyes are dark with anger. He shakes his head and stands up, walking over to the dead body to burn it. When the body is ablaze he grabs my knife from the ground then snakes his right arm around my back and the other under my knees. He lifts me up off the ground and starts to walk out of the woods.

"Jay put me down I…" His grip tightens on me and I shut up. I know I can't argue with him when he's in protective mode. I lay my head against the crook of his neck, secretly enjoying the feeling of Jay holding me, even with my chest wound. We are both silent til we see the Impala.

"Vhy did you do that Dean?" I shake my head.

"I didn't want it to get you ok." the anger in his eyes drains and he sighs, kissing my temple chastely.

"Don't do that again ok." He opens the impala passenger side door and I hiss in pain as he accidently jostles me slightly then puts me in the seat. He takes off his sweat shirt, wads it into a ball and hands it to me. I press it against my chest and groan, trying to slow the bleeding down.

"Jay I've been fighting the supernatural all my life, my first kill was when I was 16, I don't need to be protected." He stops what he's doing and leans against the open door. "And don't use that dominant bullshit as an excuse."

"Dean I knov that you aren't veak, you are a better fighter then I am, I just can't help it, ok." He closes the door and I roll my eyes. I hide my small smile as he gets into the drivers side and holds his hands out. "Keys." I take them out of my pocket with my free hand and hand them to him. He starts the car and heads towards the road.

"You're not taking me to the hospital are you?" I ask when I start to feel light headed. He gives me a worried glance and shakes his head.

"You need to be in the vater." He gives me a small smile. "Besides, you'd probably kick my ass if I tried."

"Hell yeah I would." I lean my head up against the window and watch the trees zoom by. When we finally pull into the motel parking lot, I see Sam standing outside of Jay's car. Jay must have called him while I zoned out. The car stops moving and Jay jumps out of his side and runs to mine.

"What happened?" Sam asks worriedly when my legs give out as I try to stand.

"Werewolf nicked my side, don't worry about it." Sam looks at Jay.

"Do you need my help?" Jay shakes his head.

"I've got this; if I need you later I'll call you though." Sam looks at me hesitantly before nodding.

"I'll come and check on you in a few hours Dean." I roll my eyes.

"Whatever floats your boat, bitch." He shakes his head.

"Jerk." He grabs his bag from the top of the car and heads to his room.

"Come on," he lifts me into his arms again, "let's get you patched up." He walks us into our room and closes the door behind him. He sets me on the bed gently and turns the lamp on.

He starts by methodically removing my shirt with the medical scissors from the first aid kit. "Ahh, I really liked that shirt!" Jay laughs at my bitching.

"Ve'll get you another shirt, Dean," he assures me. He inspects my chest with an intensity that would make me blush if I had enough extra blood to do so.

He cleans the wound with an antiseptic that stings slightly. As he works to patch me up, I can't help but stare at his face. His hair has grown out slightly and falls haphazardly onto his forehead. I would tell him that he needs a haircut but I like to card my fingers through it and hold on to it too much to say anything. I bite my bottom lip, half in pain, half in arousal as his strong fingers smooth down the gauze on my sternum. My eyes travel from his forehead to his eyes, soft and loving, to his mouth as he bites his lip in concentration, to the strong jaw I love to kiss. I'm lost in thought when his voice startles me out of my musings. "Somebody's thinking happy thoughts," he chuckles.

"Mmm, how could you tell?" He slides his hands up from my now gauze covered chest to cradle my face, making sure to pay attention to the numerous places on the way that leave me gasping by the time he covers my lips with his.

"I should get you into the vater," he says between kisses, "but I just can't bring myself," he kisses the corner of my mouth and moves down my jaw to ravage my neck, "to stop kissing you."

I gasp as he sucks the pulse point under my ear, "The feeling's mutual baby." I run my hands under his shirt, tugging as I go. The shirt comes off with ease, but he doesn't press his shirtless torso against mine like I expect. His tenderness is unusual but I figure it's because of my wounds. Instead, he slides up beside me, legs wrapped around my own. I thread my fingers through his soft hair, pulling slightly, but not enough to hurt. He pauses in his kissing to run the pad of his thumb over my cheek, "I don't knov about you, but these pants are becoming a real problem, hov about ve get rid of them?" I grin, "As long as you don't cut them off." He laughs as he slides his hands down to the waistband of my jeans and pops the button. He groans, as he has to stand to shimmy out of his pants and boxers. He slides mine down my legs torturously slow then returns to my side, warm body pressed against mine. Then the thought hits me, how are we gonna do this without aggravating my chest? "Uhh, Jay?" I ask breathlessly. "How are we…" he smiles, Cheshire cat grin wide, "I have an idea." I am about to ask but before I can he rolls me gently onto my side and slides behind me. He puts his hand over my heart, making sure to not press to rough or agitate the wounds.

The small gesture says more than words ever could.

The sex is different than usual. Usually it includes all the roughness you'd expect from a dominate/submissive merman couple but tonight it's different. It's slow and gentle and tender and nice.

After it's over, I expect him to get up and run the water in the tub but instead, he reaches down and pulls the quilt over both our exposed bodies. I want to remind him that we don't have long until I have to get into the water but I'm content to just lie here, in his arms as he spoons behind me. Jay murmurs a soft "I love you," as he kisses my neck.

"I lo…" I'm cut off by a knocking at the door.

"Dean?" I groan as Jay chuckles. "Is your chest ok" I roll my eyes and grin.

"You really do like cock blocking don't you Sammy boy?" My smile widens as I imagine the look on his face.

"Um…."

"Night Sam!" we both yell.

"Um…yeah, night you two." I look Jay in the eye and we laugh. He kisses the back of my head as I rest my head on his arm.

"Nov that he's gone vould you mind finishing vhat you vere about to say?" I suck at his wrist , enjoying the sound of his breath hitching.

"I love you too." He pulls my necklace off of me and I feel the familiar tingle of my legs turning into a tail and smile into his neck. "You just cant get enough of my tail an you?" he rubs his hand gently along the side of my tail and whispers in my ear.

"I'm infatuated my it."

"So I guess we need to get into the water now?" he shakes his head, taking his necklace off and setting it on the bedside table. I feel his tail form against mine and I rub it gently.

"Ve can vait for a fev minutes." He turns the lamp off and pulls me tighter into his chest being careful with my wounds. I close my eyes and smile, feeling safe and loved in my dominants arms.

END OF CHAPTER 4! So what did you guys think? Like it? hate it? let me know! 

P.S Gotta thank my Beta, ChelseaWinchester, for being awesome people!


	5. The Real Chapter 5!

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey People! Ok so I know it's been a VERY long time since I reviewed this and I am very sorry about that. I know this is more of a filler chapter but I felt bad that I haven't really put up a new chapter for a while and I thought you guys deserved something. So here is the REAL chapter 5! **

**P.S. Thank you all who reviewed for the authors note, it really helped me. You all get virtual hugs! *HUGGING***

**P.S.S. This chapter is dedicated to Fhyre. for being awesome! **

Chapter 5. The Call. Deans Pov.

"Fuck!" I gasp as Jay touches my side wound. He brings his hands back quickly and looks me in the eye.

"And you said it didn't hurt." He says; a smug look on his face.

"Yeah it doesn't hurt when you're not fucking pound on it!" He rolls his eyes, grabbing the bottle of peroxide from the table.

"I barely touched it." He puts some peroxide onto a cotton ball then gently dabs the outside of the cuts. "It looks vorse then yesterday, theres bruises nov." he gives me a pointed look.

"Hey I was practically ripped apart by a werewolf last night, don't give me that look." I say jokingly, but the look on his face makes me regret it. I grab his jaw gently and kiss him on the lips. "Hey I'm sorry ok, bad joke."

"Yeah…" He's cut off by a knock at the door.

"Dean? Is it safe to come in?" Jay laughs and I roll my eyes.

"We're dressed Sam!" The door opens and Sam walks inside.

"I….Oh shit dude!" He sees my chest and rushes to my side. He touches the side of the wound with his hand and I groan in pain. "Fuck, sorry Dean." He apologizes, pulling his hand away from my skin quickly. "This doesn't look go…" I cut him off.

"Sam I already have one mother hen, I don't need two." Sam looks at me for one moment, then looks to Jay.

"I'm taking care of it Sam, don't vorry." Jay tries to convince him, but he doesn't look convinced.

"Sam why did you come in here anyway?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"I was just going to pick some food up; do you guys want anything specific?"

"We don't care dude, just leave." Sam looks at my chest one more time before standing up.

"I'll be back in a little bit." He looks at Jay for a moment before leaving the room.

"Your brother doesn't trust me does he?" Jay asks after the door closes. I sigh.

"Its not that he doesn't trust you necessarily it's just…"

"That he's not used to me being this close to you." Jay finishes, a look of understanding written on his face. "I vas able to sense that, but he's hard to read sometimes." I nod.

"Can you just finish cleaning this please?" He rolls his eyes.

"Fine." As he continues to clean his touches get lighter gentler and every time I hiss in pain he stops and apologizes quietly. When he finishes cleaning it he wraps my chest in gauze, asking repeatedly if it's too tight.

"Jay I promise you that it's fine." He gives me a small smile as he pins the end of the bandage.

"Alright." He pulls his hands away from my chest and stands up, kissing me on the forehead as he does. "I'm going to bring this back to the car." I nod, watching him as he packs up the first aid kit. When he leaves the room my cell phone goes off. I grab it from the bed side table and look at the number.

"Dad?"

"_Hey son_" I can tell by the sound of his voice that something's up.

"Is everything ok?" he takes a breath.

"_I think I might have a lead on the demon_." He states a moment later.

"What is it?" I bring my head up at the sound of the door opening to see Jay. He sees me on the phone and gives me a questioning look. I mouth the word 'dad' and he nods.

"_It's no safe to talk about over the phone, where are you boys_?"

"In Wichita" Jay walks closer to me and I give him the quiet sign.

"_Meet me in Omaha, call me when you get there and I'll tell you where to meet me._" He hangs up the phone before I can ask anything else.

"Vhat vas that?" Jay asks. I close my phone and put it in my pocket.

"Dad sounded tired." I stand up and walk over to the table. "And when he's tired he's paranoid." I grab a shirt from my bag and pull it over my head, hissing as it pulls at my chest. "He wants us to meet him in Omaha."

"So vhat do you vant me to do?" he asks, and I turn around to face him. I love Jay and I'm not ashamed about it, but my dad can be a little…un-excepting about things.

"I want you to come, after the hunt I'll tell him about us." He walks over to me and pulls me into his arms carefully.

"I don't mind if you aren't ready to tell him." I shake my head that's resting on his shoulder.

"He needs to know." he rests his chin on top of my head and nods. I hear the familiar rumble of the Impala engine outside and pull out of Jays grasp. I zip my bag shut and walk over to the bed to grab my shoes.

"Hey " Sam says as he walks into the room. "I got Burger King." He looks at me putting my shoes on and gives me a questioning look. "Are we going somewhere?"

"Your father called." Jay answers, putting a shirt into his bag and zipping it shut.

"What did he say?" I stand up and walk over to the table to grab my bag.

"Pack your shit up Sammy, I'm going to check us out of our rooms." He looks confused.

"Where are we going?" he asks, starting to sound angry. I stop in my tracks and turn to look him in the eye.

"He's got a lead on the Demon and he wants our help."

END OF CHAPTER 5! So did you like it? Hate it? Please let me know! Again I am SOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the long wait. Please forgive me people.


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey people! So here's the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it:)**

**P.S. This Chapter is dedicated to Kaz-za-15 for being awesome. **

**P.S.S. Hey I put up a new merman Dean story called Cirque du Mer so you guys should check it out and tell me what you think of it. I love peoples opinions and ideas and I will usually use them:) **

Chapter 6. Strange. Deans Pov.

"Omaha, that's all he said to you?" Sam asks, giving me a pointed look.

"For the last time Sam yes that is all he said now if you don't mind I'm trying to think!" He looks me in the eye and gives me a look of understanding.

"Thinking about how you're going to bring the Jay subject up?" I pull off of the freeway and drive onto the overpass that leads to Omaha.

"Dad isn't exactly opened minded about shit Sammy." He chuckles.

"And he's dealing with you being a merman; he isn't exactly narrow minded either."

I've been dreading the day that Dad finds out about me and Jay for months. I mean I'm not ashamed of Jay at all, I love him too much to be, but Dad isn't exactly the most accepting person on the face of the planet. I don't want him to hate Jay, and I don't want him to hate his son for loving another man. I…I just can't handle Dad being disappointed because of something I cant control….

"So" Sam says, breaking the silence, "what are you going to tell Dad when we meet him?" I sigh.

"I'm not going to lie, I'll tell him that Jay's been hunting with us, but I'll just leave out the fact that we're fucking each other." Sam's eyes widen slightly at what I said.

"Um how about I call Dad…" He takes out his cell phone and dials the familiar number. "Hey Dad….yeah we're in Omaha…ok see you soon."

"Where are we meeting him?"

"There's a diner called Bay's Window about a minute away from here, he said to get a booth and he'll be there in a bit."

"Good I'm starving." He rolls his eyes. "What?"

"You and your love of food man." I pull into the diner parking lot and kill the engine, watching as Jay pulls his car into the space next to me.

"Ve meeting him here?" Jay asks as I open my door, presenting me with his hand to help me stand up. As I stand up I cant help the hiss of pain that escapes. "Still tender?"

"A werewolf attacked me dude, it's gonna hurt for a while." He chuckles and kisses me on the forehead.

"So you're going to vait to tell John about us?" He asks and I bite my bottom lip nervously, nodding. "Hey it's fine I understand."

"But I feel horrible about hide this from him right now I…" he takes his pointer finger and gently presses it to my lips to silence me.

"I can feel the love radiating off of you right nov, I knov you aren't ashamed of me. Killing the demon is important, telling John about us can vait." I smile at him and peck him on the lips. Sam walks up to us as we pull away and gives us a small smile.

"Are you guys sure you'll be able to hide this?" he asks, waving to our joined hands.

"Dude we have restraint." I argue, pulling my hand out of Jays loving grasp. Sam raises an eye brow and question and I huff in annoyance. "When I'm trying to hide shit from Dad I have restraint." Jay barks out a laugh and I elbow him in the side.

"Fine, lets go in and get a booth." We follow Sam into the diner to see a sign saying 'Seat Yourself' so we choose a booth in the back corner away from the other customers. Jay sits down first and I slide in next to him, his knee touching my leg in comfort.

"You need to calm dovn Dean." He whispers in my ear.

"What can I get for you boys?" a waitress that looks to be in the sixties asks, a kind smile on her lips.

"Coffee to start us off with would be great." Sam says, giving her a polite look.

"That'll be up." She walks away from the table and Sam leans towards us.

"I just saw his truck." He says, jerking his head to the front window. I take a shaky breath in and release it slowly. Jay bumps his knee against my leg.

"Vhat did I tell you about calming dovn?" he asks.

"I'm trying." The front door opens and Dad walks in. he spots us quickly and gives us a big smile, walking towards us.

"Boys!" Sam slides out of the booth first and Dad pulls him into a hug. "Good to see you Sammy."

"Good to see you too Dad." Sam replies. Jay bashes his knee a little harder into my leg and stand up from the booth and plaster a big smile onto my face to hide my nerves.

"Hey Dad." He pulls me into his arms and I groan in pain. He pulls away quickly and gives me a concerned look.

"What's wrong?" I sigh.

"I got attacked by a werewolf a few days ago, just a little tender." He nods in understanding and gently clasps my shoulder.

"Good to see you Dean." He looks over my shoulder to look at Jay. "Jay right? What are you doing here?" he asks, an unreadable expression in his eyes. Jay stands up and gives Dad a kind smile.

"Jay's been hunting with us Dad." I explain and Dad raises an eyebrow.

"Is that so?"

"Yes sir." Dad holds out a hand to Jay and they shake.

"Well then it's good to see you again." _That's it? That can't be it. Why is he accepting this so easily?_ We all sit back down and the waitress comes back to bring us our coffee.

"Sir would you like coffee as well?" she asks.

"That would be great ma'am." He says, a grin on his face. She blushes and looks down at the pad in her hand.

"What can I get you boys to eat?" after we place out orders she leaves, coming back a moment later to give Dad a coffee before checking on another customer.

"So what did you find Dad?" I ask. He looks at Jay in question for a moment before answering, making my heart quench in anger.

"I've been following weather patterns and there have been a lot of electrical storms in this area, I have a feeling that something big is going to be happening here." We wait for him to explain but he says nothing.

"That's it?" Sam asks, "That's all you can tell us?"

"That's I know."

"Well how do you even know it's the demon?" Sam argues, his grip on his coffee mug tightening.

"There have been about fifteen demon possessions in this state alone; they all circle this area but none have been in Omaha."

"And you think they're getting ready for something?" I ask after a moment of silence and he nods.

"Usually in a year there are two, maybe three demon possessions, but for there to be this many there has to be something going on."

"So what do you want us to do?" Sam asks. Dad takes a sip of coffee before answering.

"Well I didn't plan on Jay being here but that actually makes my plan simpler." We are interrupted by the waitress bringing us our food.

"Vhat's the plan?" Jay asks after the waitress leaves.

"We'll split up into two groups and look for information; it'll be faster that way." He says then takes a bite out of his Waffle.

"When do we start?" I ask.

"After we eat." He says and that is the end of the conversation. I look to Sam with confusion and he just shrugs. We eat the rest of our meal in silence and when we finish Dad throws thirty dollars onto the table. "Dean, Jay, why don't you two head to the library to do some research." I nod. "And Sam, we'll go to the hospital to see if there are any babies here that will be turning six months soon." Sam nods and Dad stand up. "I've got a room at the motel down the street." He hands me a room key. "It has a bigger bathtub for you to have fin time in." he puts his wallet back into his coat pocket and gives me a small grin. "We'll meet back there when we have information and make a plan." He starts to walk from the table and Sam follows him.

"See you guys later." I nod back to him and watch them exit the diner.

"That vas veird." Jay says.

"What?" he turns to look me in the eye.

"I couldn't read anything from him, no emotions."

"Well he's John Winchester, he's the master at hiding things." He looks back out the front window to see them driving away in Dads truck and nods.

"Yeah maybe."

END OF CHAPTER 6! So what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know! The next chapter will be in Sam's Pov.


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey People! So I know I updated this like 2ish days ago but I planned this whole chapter out already and just couldn't let it rest so here is chapter 7 for you mighty fine people. ENJOY! **

Chapter 7. Now He Knows. Sam's Pov.

While I wait for Dad at the gas station my cell phone goes off; I look at the number and sigh.

"Did you find anything Dean?" He takes a deep breath then lets out a very unmanly giggle. "Dean?"

"_Jay stop that! Hey Sammy, yeah we found stuff and we're back at the room." _I hear the sound of skin hitting skin and I close my eyes, trying to stop my mind from imagining what the hell they could be doing. "_Jay stop! Um I was wondering if you could keep Dad away from an hour or so…" _he trails off.

"Where the hell is the restraint you were talking about a couple of hours ago?" I can tell there's a shit eating grin on his face.

"_I never said anything about not having fun with Jay." _

"Yea but you don't want Dad to find out…" he cuts me off.

"_Sammy; give me an hour please." _

"Dean." I groan, not wanting to distract Dad so he won't catch them doing the tailed nasty.

"_I don't ask for much Sammy."_ I bite my bottom lip and sigh, knowing that he was right.

"Ok you have one hour but this is Dad we're talking about…" he cuts me off.

"_Thank you Sammy! I owe you one!" _He hangs up the phone and I roll my eyes, closing my cell phone and a moment Dad walks out of the gas station.

"So you said that there are three children that will be six months this week?" He asks, starting the truck and pulling away form the pump.

"Yeah: Megan Keller on Friday, Harry Green on Sunday, and Nathan Andrews tomorrow." He nods.

"Where does Nathan live?" I look at the map.

"He lives on the edge of town on Green Lake Drive." He nods while stopping at an intersection.

"I have a feeling that the demon will go after Nathan." He states while looking me in the eye.

"How do you know?" The light turns green.

"I just have a feeling." He answers then turns on the radio, ending the conversation.

_God please have this take longer then an hour; please. _

"So there it is." He states several minutes later and I look up to see that we're in a neighborhood. He points to a house with a red door and I look up.

In the front yard is a father running around with a football in his hands being chased by a little boy that looks to be about seven years old. On the porch watching them is a woman holding a baby in her arms, waving his little hand in the air and cheering for her family.

"That must be Nathan." He nods, driving away from the house and down the road. I look down at my watch to see that about forty minutes have passed since Dean called. I calculate the time it should take to get there and relax, knowing it will take another twenty minutes.

"So are Dean and Jay back at the room yet?" Dad asks a few moments later.

"Yeah, they said they found some information."

"Good, we need a plan by tonight." I take out my cell phone and go through my contacts.

**~We're on our way to the room~ **

Ten minutes later there is no reply and I start to panic.

**~Dean come on it's almost been an hour.~ **

Five minutes later nothing.

_Fuck…_

"Hey why don't we pick up some dinner on the way? That way we can stay and make plans." He thinks about it for a moment before shaking his head.

"We can just order room service; we're at a better hotel for Dean's fin time, I wanna use the room service while we've got it."

"Tail time." He grunts in acknowledgement and I bite my tongue nervously.

**~2 minutes dude! Zip up or what ever the hell you gotta do!~ **

He pulls up into the hotel parking lot and parks next to the Impala.

"We're gonna need to get supplies for the hunt tomorrow morning, get prepared." Dad says as he grabs the room key from his back pocket. I swallow nervously before answering.

"Y-yeah." He opens the door to our room and we walk in.

When I don't see them in one of the beds I release the breath I didn't realize I was holding, thinking that they finished what ever they were doing on time. But right when I am about to say something I hear a sound that makes my stomach drop in panic.

"God Jay!" I widen my eyes and slowly turn my head to the closed bathroom door.

"What the fuck is that?" Dad asks, turning towards me.

"I-I don't know." his stare hardens.

"Don't you lie to me Sa…"

"FUCK!" Dean yells at the top of his lungs in pleasure and before I can stop him Dad's barging into the bathroom. I run after him and the first thing I see is Jay and Dean in the bathtub in merman form; Jay pushing himself off of Dean and Dean looking like he was caught in headlights.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Dad yell in anger, the vein on his forehead protruding outwards.

"D-d-Dad I can explain…" Dean starts while twitching his blue tail nervously through the water but Dad cuts him off.

"What Dean? That you turn into this tailed thing then you become a fag?" Dad ask with venom in his voice.

"Dad sto…" I'm cut off.

"Sam you stay out of this!" He turns back to Dean. "What were you thinking!"

"I was thinking that I love him Dad!" Dean yells and Jay looks to me in panic. I nod my head to him and walk forward.

"Ok Dad I think we all need to take a step back and take a breath, I know that this wasn't the best way to find out about…" He cuts me off.

"To find out what Sam? That your brother is fucking disgusting?" He asks, pure venom in his voice. I look to Dean to see his face practically shatter at what was said.

"Dad I'm…"

"You're what Dean, sorry?" Dean starts to shake and Jay pulls him into his comforting embrace. "And you! You little sick fuck turned him into this!" he says, pointing at Jay.

"John I knov you're shocked but you don't ne…"

"I'M DONE!" Dad yells then storms out of the bathroom and goes to pack his bags. I look to Dean for a moment before walking into the main room.

"Did you need to do this?" I ask him, watching him throw his clothes into a bag.

"Do what Sam? Tell the truth?"

"Shatter your sons heart?" He zips his bag then turns to look at me.

"What son?" My eyes widen and I am paralyzed by his words.

"You…Don't you dare come back here you son of a bitch!" I yell, following him out to the parking lot. "That man in there is your fucking son, your fucking soldier and when he actually decides to feel something like a human being you just throw him away?" He gets into his truck and slams the door.

"Well I know whose side you're on." Is all he says before starting the engine and pulling out of the parking lot. I watch him leave before walking back into the room to see what damage dad caused.

"Shh baby it's ok…" Jay tries to sooth a sobbing Dean in his arms, his red tail over the edge of the tub. Jay makes eye contact with me and bites his lip.

"Dean?" I sit on the edge of the tub and reach my arm out to grab his shoulder, wanting to comfort him in some way. I've never seen Dean act like this before so I have no idea how to help.

"Well, now he knows." Dean says several minutes later, his voice cracking at the last word. My heart shatters at his words.

"Dean it's…" But I don't really know what to say.

_What are you supposed to say to someone who was disowned by their father for loving someone?_

END OF CHAPTER 7? SO what did you think? Like it? Hate it? let me know!

I hope that I got the emotions right with this. I am not homosexual but a guy I know had trouble with his dad excepting him when he came out to his family so I kinda used that to fuel the feelings in this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey People! Thank you all who read and review this story, you all RULE! So here is chapter 8 of Mated Tail; I hope you guys like it :)**

Chapter 8. No Emotion. Deans Pov.

"Dean." I look up from the food in front of me to look at Sams. "Please don't do this." He begs.

"Do what?" I ask, giving him a small smile even though I feel like throwing up.

"Act like this, like everything's ok. You have every right to feel sad and hurt and betrayed; I mean you fucking sobbed yesterday!" I slam my cup of coffee down and give him a glare.

"How I acted yesterday was uncalled for…" he cuts me off.

"No what you did yesterday was a completely valid emotion; hell you actually showed an emotion! You can't go from yesterday to…this!" I look up to see Jay walking out of the diner bathroom and towards out booth.

"Leave me the fuck alone Sam." Jay slides in next to me and pulls me into his side. I look into his eyes and I bite my bottom lip nervously.

I feel like someone ripped my heart out, punched it and beat the shit out of it, then put it back in. I fucking idolized my Dad ever since I can remember and he did this to me; completely disowned me for loving someone. Why? What have I ever done to deserve this? Is this because I like being a merman? Is it because I like being this fucking water dwelling thing?

"Calm dovn." Jay whispers in my ear.

Sam knows that I'm hiding how I really feel but he doesn't know how betrayed, how sad, how fucking mad I feel; but Jay can actually feel all these emotions and I hate it. Jay doesn't deserve to have the burden of knowing these exact emotions, all he should know is that I love him too much to let anything get between us.

"Fucking hell!" Sam exclaims suddenly, making me almost choke on a piece of toast.

"What?" he looks up at me with murderous eyes.

"_**He**_ just fucking texted me." My body stiffens and I clench my fist under the table.

"W-what does he want?"

"He wants me to fucking meet him in a fucking abandoned house outside of the fucking city because he found a way to trap the fucking demon." I feel my eyes widen. _What should I say to him?_

"Sam." I say after a few minutes of tense silence.

"Yeah?" I bring my arms out onto the table and lean on them.

"Meet Dad there." His eyes widen.

"WHAT!" he looks to the other customers in the diner. "Sorry." They go back to eating their food and Sam leans towards me. "You have to be fucking insane!"

"Sam…" he cuts me off.

"No! I refuse to help that bastard after what he did to you, to his own son!."

"Sam, listen to Dean." Jay says, trying to get Sam to shut up.

"This isn't about me and Dad right now, this is about killing the thing that killed Mom and Jessica." I whisper, not wanting any to hear us.

"But.."

"No buts Sam. Kill this thing." He takes a deep breath. "He doesn't want us there and the only reason I'm not gonna barge in there to finish this thing as a family, despite his disgust with me, is because he knows how to trap it and he wont do it if I'm there."

"I don't want to be in the same state as him, let alone the same room as him Dean!"

"Sam." I groan out.

"Fine you asshole." He stands up from his seat and takes one last sip of coffee. He looks me in the eye with an expression of anger mixed with worry before saying, "after this is over I am going to punch him in the face for you." I chuckle.

"Thanks Sam." He nods. "Where's the house?"

"About five miles from here."

"We'll sweep the area to make sure there are no demons around; don't want them to stop you." He bows his head then exits the diner.

"Stop hiding your emotions Dean." Jay says once we see Sam drive away in his car.

"Jay…" he cuts me off.

"No, you need to talk about this." He puts money on the table and stands up.

"No I don't. Dad doesn't like the fact that I love another man, end of discussion." We walk out of the diner and towards the Impala. As we drive out of the parking lot and down the street the car is silent, and I am so grateful for that.

"Vhy do you think that ignoring this vill make it go avay?" He asks twenty minutes later and I groan.

"Jay just….what's that?" I ask, pointing to a man standing in an alleyway between two apartment buildings, drawing a red symbol onto the wall. I pull the car over to the side and get out.

"Hey sir?" The man turns to face me and his eyes go black. "Shit!" He lunges for me but before he can make contact I jump out of the way, hissing in pain for jarring my injuries. I take out my flask of holy water and spray some onto him.

"UGH! YOU LITTLE SHIT!" The demon yells and before he can come at me Jay runs up behind his and slams him into the wall. As the demon slowly gets up Jay takes a bag of salt and draws a quick half circle around the demon to trap it in place. Once the demon is standing he looks down at the salt then to us.

"What do you think your doing?" I ask, pointing to the symbol on the back wall. The demons laughs and rolls his eyes.

"You are so gullible fish boys." He chuckles then opens his mouth. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" Black smoke escapes from his mouth and shoots into the air. The body falls to the ground with a thump and I crouch down next to the man to feel his pulse.

"He's alive." I look up at Jay to see him looking at the man in deep concentration. "Jay?" his eyes widen.

"FUCK!"

"What?" I ask standing up.

"Before I vasnt able to feel emotions coming from him, but nov I can." I take a moment to process what he said, remembering the conversation from yesterday...

"_That vas veird." Jay says. _

"_What?" he turns to look me in the eye. _

"_I couldn't read anything from him, no emotions." _

"_Well he's John Winchester, he's the master at hiding things." He looks back out the front window to see them driving away in Dads truck and nods. _

"_Yeah maybe."_

Jay couldn't feel any emotions from my father and he could feel them from this demon…

"DAD WAS POSSESED?" he nods.

"I've never encountered demons before nov, I didn't knov…" I cut him off.

"We gotta get to Sam."

_That thing that disowned me last night wasn't my father but some fucking demon and the only reason he did that was to get me out of the picture. Sam better be ok; please be ok! _

END OF CHAPTER! So what did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Please review and let me know!


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey People! I gotta thank you guys for reading and reviewing this story, your feedback is awesome! You all get virtual cookies of awesomeness! Now here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

Chapter 9. YED. Sam's Pov.

"Dad are you sure the Demons gonna be here?" I ask, looking at the Colt in my hand.

"It should be…" He's cut off by the lights flickering on and off, the wind pounding against the outside walls of the building. "IT'S HERE!" Dad turns to face me, a look of sheer determination on his face. "Give me the Colt Sam." Before I can hand it to him the door is kicked open with a bang and Dean and Jay come rushing in.

"Dean what the fuck!" I yell. _Has he gone insane_?

"Sam that's not Dad." He says, pointing a gun towards the person in question.

"What do you mean it's not Dad?"

"I can't feel anything from him, no emotions." Jay explains, pointing another gun at Dad. I can tell he's itching to get in front of Dean to be a shield.

"What are you talking about Son?" Dad asks, looking confused.

"I'm not your son you bastard!" Dean yells, taking a step closer to me. "Give me the Colt Sam." I look into his eyes and then back to Dad. Throughout my life Dean was always there for me when I needed him unlike Dad, and after what he pulled yesterday….

"Are you so sure that I'm not your father?" Dad asks as I hand the gun to Dean. "Well if you're so sure why don't you shoot me?" He spreads his arms to the sides and looks Dean square on. Dean pulls back the safety clip from the gun, his eyes narrowing. "Do it Dean." Deans hand shakes lightly and Dad sighs. "All fags are the same." his eyes turn yellow and Dean, Jay and I are pushed against the walls. The gun floats to his hand and he smiles at me. "Sammy I'm kinda surprised that you didn't see this coming." He states.

"Leave him alone you bastard!" Dean growls.

"Oh now don't be so feisty Dean boy." The demon turns to him. "You'll get your turn in a minute." He turns back to me. "Now Sammy you're weaker then I thought" I narrow my eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Those visions you're having, all me." He points to himself then sets the Colt down onto a table about three feet away from me. "Now if you can lift this with your mind like a good psychic kid then I might let you take a shot at me." He turns back to Dean and walks towards him. "Now it's your turn Deanie."

"Get avay from him!" Jay yells, and I can tell what's going through his head; stay away from my mate or I will rip you apart.

"Dean Dean Dean." He stops about five feet in front of him and laughs lightly. "Do you have any idea how much of a freak you are? A fag merman? What the fuck." Deans jaw tightens and he stays silent. "You know your Daddy's here right now, just thinking how much of a disappointment you are to the family."

"You don't know anything." Dean grounds out, but I can tell that the Demons words are cutting away at his heart like a knife.

"Oh I don't? Your Daddy is my meat suit boy and I can see everything that is going through his mind." He takes a step back and crosses his arms over his chest. "You know, he wishes that he killed you all those months ago, he would have had an easier life that way."

"Dean don't listen to him!" I yell while trying to concentrate on moving the gun.

"But," the Demon starts, ignoring me completely, "I don't want to hurt you, keeping you alive will make your Dad miserable." He turns to Jay. "But I can still have fun with your man here."Jay hisses in pain slightly and a moment later blood is seeping through his shirt.

"JAY!" Dean yells, and the look of pure pain and fear on his face makes my breath hitch in my throat.

In the past if Dean ever saw me get hurt he would look worried and pissed, but know this whole new expression shows everything. It's like they are connected by the heart and when one is hurt the other reacts instantly. That expression of pure pain for his lover shows how much Dean cares for Jay and I don't know if I should be jealous or happy; but I do know that I need to do anything in my power to save Jay.

"So a long time ago the demons decided to stay away from merpeople." I hear the demon state. "We just didn't want the hassle but this is all too much fun; you can't die easily and I get to watch both you and your boy toy suffer." The demon laughs and the red spot on Jays chest grows larger.

"PLEASE!" Dean begs over Jays screams of pain, his eyes filled with tears. "DAD PLEASE!" And that's when everything freezes.

Jay stops screaming and the Demon stops in his tracks. He shakes his head and the yellow eyes disappear. The force holding us to the wall vanishes, and the next thing I know I'm running towards the colt.

"Sam I can feel it inside of me." Dad says, looking panicked. "Shoot me, right in the heart, and end all of this!"

"Dad I…." I start to say but he cuts me off.

"NOW! I can't hold it off much longer!"I look over to Dean to see him too occupied with Jay to see what's going on, trying to make the bleeding stop and calm him down.

"It's going to be ok, I'm gonna get you out of here." Dean states in a shaky voice.

"SAM!" I look back to Dad and I aim my gun for his leg and shoot. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Dad falls to the ground and black smoke escapes from his mouth, flying out the window a moment later. Deans head whips over to me and the gun in my hand. He looks me in the eye for a moment before looking to Dad.

"Why didn't you kill me!" Dad yells, covering the bullet wound in his leg with his hand. "You could have ended this!"

"I couldn't have killed you Dad! You and Dean are the only family I have!" He looks like he wants to say something else but just shakes his head, anger and disappointment in his eyes. I look over to Dean to see him helping Jay to his feet and wrapping his arm around his shoulders.

"I need to get him into some water…" he starts to say but then Dad cuts him off.

"And where were you Dean? You could have ended this whole thing!" Dad barks and I clench my fist in anger. "I taught you better then this!"

"I was with my mate Dad!"

"Well this is more important right now! He can't die!"

"Fuck you!" Dean spits out, slowly guiding Jay out of the house.

"Dean…" I say, and he looks at me over his shoulder.

"Get him to a hospital, we don't know if that demon hurt his organs or something." He says in a shaky voice and with that he exits the house and guides Jay to the Impala, leaving me to deal with Dad alone.

_Fuck! _

**END OF CHAPTER! So what did you guys think? Like it? hate it? Please review and let me know!**

**P.S. Sorry for the shitty chapter, but I wanted to get this part out of the way so I can focus more on the future chapters to come. **


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHORE NOTE: Hey People! So here is the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoy:) **

**P.S. You guys gotta remember that merpeople (especially dominates) heal differently than humans depending on where they got hurt and how bad the wound was. **

Chapter 10. Unwanted Call. Dean's Pov.

I feel something touching my head in my deep sleep and I open my eyes to see Jay's green eyes looking down at me.

"Hey beautiful." He says, rubbing his tail against mine slowly.

"How are you feeling?" I ask, sitting up and check his bandaged torso. I pull the bandage back a little to see no blood around the stitches I sowed into his skin, mentally thanking God at how fast dominant mermen heal.

"I'm a merman remember, ve usually heal fast." I slap his shoulder and he laughs only to hiss a moment later. He touches his stomach lightly and I roll my eyes.

"That's what you get for being a dick." I look up from the bottom of the pond, then kiss his cheek lightly. "Don't ever do that to me again."

"Dean…" I cut him off.

"Do you have any idea how out of my mind I was? I know we cant die but it doesn't matter…" he cuts me off with a finger to my mouth.

"I'm sorry Dean, I didn't mean to vorry you." He removes his finger and kisses me gently. He lays back down on the pond floor with a groan then pulls my head down towards his shoulder. "Can you tell me vhat happened? I can't really remember." I nod against his neck and rub my hand back and forth along his red tail.

"We left the house and I put you in the back seat of the car; you passed out immediately." He kisses the top of my head. "I drove around looking for a body of water and I found this after about ten minutes of driving. I pulled you out, brought you to the waters edge and took you r necklace off so your tail could be in the water while I took care of you." He squeezes my shoulder. "I brought you down here when I was done and I kinda fell asleep on your shoulder."

"Nov you knov hov I feel every time you get hurt." He squeezes my hand. "Vhen you got shot in the head I vas terrified, and when that verevolf got you…" he trails off, not wanting to continue. I kiss him on the lips and rest my head on his shoulder again.

"I'm sorry." He chuckles.

"Let's just say that ve are both sorry for everything and move on?" I nod my head in agreement and we continue to lay there looking through the water to the sun.

"Have you heard from Sam?" He asks a few minutes later and a sigh.

"No, but it's only been like twelve hours." I'm actually really worried about Sam. What if something happened to him? What if the demon came back? What if some part of the demon was left in Dad and it took over…

"Call him." he says, reading my emotions perfectly.

"I don't…" I'm cut off by the sound of my phone ringing. "See, I didn't have to worry." I push myself up and swim towards the surface. I wipe my hand on a towel on the ground and grab the phone, looking at the unfamiliar number before opening it.

"Hello?" I lean on my elbows and move my tail in the water.

"Dean." It's Dad's voice. "Yo…" I cut him off.

"What the fuck do you want now?" I ask, looking behind me to see Jay surfacing.

"Dean you need to listen to me."

"Why should I listen to anything you say?" Jay grabs onto my upper arm and rests his chin on my shoulder.

"Sam's in the hospital." Everything I wanted to say dies away and my eyes widen.

"What?"

"All I know is that he was in a bad car crash. They wont tell me much since I just got here."

"Where were you?" Jay lifts himself up out of the water with a hiss and puts his necklace on, grabbing a towel while he stands.

"Sam dropped me off at a motel room and went out, he couldn't stand to be with me."Jay holds the phone to my ear as I pull myself up out of the water. "That was about eleven hours ago and by the sounds of it they called me an hour after they found him." _Ten hours; fuck. _

"What hospital?" I ask as I watch my tail turn into two legs.

"The one in town; Dean I…" I snap my phone shut before he can say anything else and I stand up.

This is all my fault. I should have been helping Sam, but I needed to be with Jay…God this is so frustrating! Why did this have to happen after everything else? Did I do something to cause all of this to happen?

"Stop thinking like that Dean." Jay reprimands lightly while slipping his shoes on. "This is NOT your fault."He throws me my shirt and I pull it over my head.

"What if something happens? What if he doesn't make it?" His green eyes turn sad.

"This is Sam ve're talking about, nothing vill happen." I pull my jeans on.

"Well it'd be just my luck wouldn't it? after everything that's happened…" I trail off, grabbing my boots and pulling them on quickly. I grab my coat and go to pull the car keys out of the pocket only to find them missing.

"I'm driving." Jay states, jingling the keys in his hand. "You're too stressed." I shake my head and hurry to the Impala, too wound up to even argue.

All my life I've had one role, and that was Sam's protector. Ever since I carried him out of our burning house when I was four I've been practically raising him.

"He'll be fine Dean." Jay says several minutes later, breaking me out of my thoughts. He grabs onto my left hand and holds it on the seat, rubbing his thumb over it in soothing circles. I look him in the eye and words go through my head; _I know we can't die. _

Me and Jay can't die, we'll live for ever and never age, but everyone else can. I will have to watch my baby brother grow older than me and die in a short amount of time while I live on. If he ever has a family I'll have to watch them grow old and die to. How is that fair? How is it fair that I will have to watch everyone I love die while I get to look like a twenty five year old?

"Dean." Dad's stands up from his chair and I take a step back, feeling Jay's toned chest along my back.

"Have you heard anything?" I ask and he shakes his head. Jay grabs onto my wrist and pulls me towards a bench seat towards the side of the room. We sit down and he pulls me into his side, wrapping his arm around me. I look up to see Dad's eyes on Jay's arm and my heart clenches painfully. _So I guess the demon wasn't lying; Dad does hate me being the "fag son."_ Jay lightly knocks his head into mine and I look up.

"You're vrong." Is all he says and we sit there silently for thirty minutes, the ticking of the clock on the wall the only thing making any sound.

" Family of Sam Baker?" Dad stands up and we stand up as the doctor walks towards us. "I'm doctor Miller and I've been looking over your son in the back." He looks at me and Jay. "Are they family?" I clear my throat.

"I'm his brother and this is my partner." Jay takes my hand in his and the doctor looks at Jay for a moment.

"Why don't we all go back so I can tell you what's going on." Dad nods and we follow the doctor.

"How's my brother?" I ask once we finally stop moving outside of his office door. He sighs sadly and looks me in the eye with regret.

"It's not looking good; your brother hurt his head pretty badly."

"So what are you saying; my sons brain isn't working right?" Dad asks nervously.

"Sam is in a coma, we can't tell how bad the damage is until he wakes up…if he wakes up." _'Coma', 'if he wakes up'_ It feels like my stomach is in my throat and all I want to do is throw up.

"I-is there more?" I ask after the doctors news sinks in a little bit.

"He has a broken arm, a punctured lung, and he's on the vent." Jay wraps his arm around me and my body subconsciously relaxes.

"Can ve see him?" Jay asks.

"Yes you can but I need to warn you, he's not going to look normal." I swallow and nod.

"Where is he?" The doctor points behind him.

"Down the hall and to the left, room one ten. I'll be down there in a little bit to check on things." He nods his head and walks away from us. I look over at Dad to see him frozen in his place. My arm rises on its own accord towards him, but I stop myself instantly. If he wants to be a fucking statue then fine, Sam doesn't need him there anyway. Jay and I walk down the hall and turn left, finding room one ten a few seconds later. I take a deep breath before opening the door and walking in.

"Oh God Sam." I've never imagined my baby brother looking like this, but now that I've seen it I know it will be in my nightmares.

The right side of his face is bruised and swollen, and his arm is in a cast to his side. His skin is sickly pale and the tub going into his mouth looks like a torture device.

I clear my throat and shake my head. "Hey Sammy." Jay's hand drops from my shoulders and I walk towards my brothers bed. I grab onto his uninjured hand and squeeze lightly. "I heard you had a little bit of an accident." I sit in the chair by the bed and place my other hand around his hand. "You're gonna be better in no time, I promise." Jay walks up behind me and kisses the top of my head.

"Hey Sam." He says, patting his arm gently. "Ve're right here vith you." He pulls up a chair next to me and looks at me with reddened eyes. He brings his hand up to my face to wipe away tears that I didn't even know I let escape. "It's all going to be ok Dean, I promise." He whispers, and I pray that he's right.

END OF CHAPTER! So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know! The next chapter will either be in John's pov or Jay's pov. I haven't decided yet. Sorry for mistakes people, I'm to tired to completely edit this and I wanted to get this up before I fell asleep.

P.S. This story is almost done people but don't worry, there is more in this verse I promise you.


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHORS NOTE: HEY PEOPLE! So here is the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoy! I'm really sorry for the delay but I've been busy with other stuff so please forgive me! **

Chapter 11. Not So Bitter End. Johns Pov.

I look into those demonic yellow eyes, swallowing down the bile that's making it's way up into my throat.

"So do we have a deal?" The yellow eyed demon asks; a grin making it's way onto his face.

"Yes." I nod. "But I need to make sure everything is perfect before you…"I trail off and he smile widens.

"Oh you don't trust me Johnny? You're hurting my feelings." He laughs. "Tell you what; I'll do my part of the deal and then after you see that I haven't lied to you then we can finalize it." his head leans to the side. "Deal?" I swallow thickly.

"Deal." He smiles again.

"It's going to take me a few minutes." He states and I nod, grabbing bag from the floor and walking out of the boiler room.

I walk around the hospital for God knows how long thinking about what I've done. I just sold my soul to the Yellow Eyed Demon; I always told my sons never to trust demons and here I am putting Sams life into his hands! Does this make me a horrible father for letting a demon mess with his life or the best one imaginable?

"I can't believe it." I hear Deans voice from around the corner, and I stop in my tracks. "Just…" he trails off. A voice chuckles.

"I knov vhat you mean." Jay answers, and I look around the corner to see Jay holding Dean from behind; relieved expressions on both of their faces. "It's a miracle." He whispers in his ear. They are silent for a few moments before Jay speaks again. "Stop it."

"What?" Dean asks, looking up at him.

"You didn't fail Sam." The happy expression on Deans face falls slightly.

"I was supposed to protect h-" Jay cuts him off by covering his mouth.

"And you did." Jay drops the hand covering Deans mouth down. "Nov be happy that he's awake and be there for him."

"You know how I'm feeling." Dean states, and Jay chuckles. A moment later I hear a door opening and Dean asks "How is he?" A new voice answers him.

"I don't know how he can be perfectly alright but he is." I hear a rustling of papers. "He shows no signs of brain damage and he only has a slight headache."

"So can we see him?" Dean asks hopefully.

"I don't see why not; be sure to alert a nurse if something happens." A hand pats Deans shoulder and a few seconds later the Doctor passes me as he walks down the hall.

"Go on." Jay says, unwrapping himself from Dean. "I'll be there in a moment." Dean nods his head and pulls Jay into a kiss. I step back away from the corner and close my eyes.

I don't have a right to say anything after what I've put Dean through….but he's my son Damnit! I know he didn't do this purposefully, and I would never abandon him because of this, but I have a problem with my son being gay. I don't know why…I'm not an overly conservative man or anything…but the idea of my son taking it up the ass makes me a little sick… but he hasn't been this happy since he was four years old… what right do I have to tell him what to do if this Jay guy truly makes him happy?

"You don't have any right." I'm startled by Jay's voice and I open my eyes to see him standing in front of me with his arms crossed over his chest.

"How long did you know I was here?" I ask.

"Since you got off the elevator." _Shit._

"I keep forgetting that your empathic." He rolls his eyes and uncrosses his arms.

"Vhat's on your mind?" He asks.

"You know what I'm feeling."

"I knov you love Dean no matter vhat he does." He states. "But you're hiding something." I mentally thank god for my mental walls and swallow down my pride.

"I want you to take care of Dean no matter what." He takes a step back, looking shocked.

"Vhat?" he asks.

"Just…" I trail off, rubbing the back of my neck nervously. "You love him right?"

"More than you could imagine." He answers; love shining through his bright green eyes.

"Than I want you to make him happy because I know he loves you to." _Even though I'll never know how he can love another man in that way._

"I promise." He says sincerely, then his eyes narrow in suspicion. "Vhat did you do?" he asks and I shake my head.

"Nothing." I jerk my head to the side. "I'm going to see how my sons are doing." I walk away from him and into the hospital room to see Sam sitting up in bed. He turns his head to look at me and gives me a small, tired, smile.

"Hey Dad." Deans head whips around to look at me, and I feel guilt run through me at the guarded expression on his face. I walk over to Sam and pull him into my arms.

"How are you feeling Son?" I ask, giving him one final squeeze before pulling away.

"Fine." He says, and I fight back the tears that enter my eyes. _My baby boy.._

"That's great." I say with a smile, then I look to Dean. "Can I talk to you in the hallway Dean?" He narrows his eyes in question but nods his head.

"We'll be back Sammy." He says as he gets up from his chair. I look at Sam again and lean down to kiss the top of his head for the last time…

"Dad are you ok?" Sam asks, and I force another smile onto my face.

"Of course I am; just tired." He nods his head while giving me a look that clearly says 'I don't believe you, but as long as you don't mess up with Dean I'll let it go'. I nod and follow Dean out into the hallway, closing the door behind me gently.

"What did you want to talk about?" Dean asks, crossing his arms over his chest nervously.

"I…" I look into his eyes. "You know that I love you no matter what right?" he doesn't answer. "You'll always be my son no matter who you love Dean." He uncrosses his arms and stuffs his hands into his jean pockets.

"I know that the Demon was lying Dad…" he trails off and I sigh, stepping up to him to pull him into my arms.

"I'm so sorry Dean." I say and he melts in my arms. "You aren't a freak for loving men or having a tail." I say the last part quietly, not wanting others to hear. "You're the same Dean Winchester that I held in my arms the day you were born, and you will always be that same Dean no matter how long you live." His breathing become shaky and I know I've done the right thing…and I'm about to ruin it. "I need you to promise me something." I state.

"Anything?" he says, and I lower my head to whisper in his ear.

"If your brother goes dark side you need to kill him before he kills anyone else." I pull away to see shock and hurt in his eyes.

His eyes are the last thing I will ever see as of Dean as I walk down the hall. That hurt is the last thing I see as I walk into the abandoned hospital room and place the Colt onto the end table. That hurt is the last thing on my mind as I look into yellow eyes.

That hurt is the last memory on my mind as everything turns black.

**END OF CHAPTER! So what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Please let me know! **


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHORS NOTE: HEY PEOPLE! So there are two more chapters left in this story then there will be two more stories in the series. Now I know that in the past I would finish one story in this verse then start the next one immediately after, but I wanna take a short break between this story and the next one. I just thought you all should know:) **

**P.S. I've got 2 stories up on my new Livejournal page so you guys should go and check them out; I'm 2People2 on there. **

**P.S.S. Sorry for such a short chapter but I wanted to get this out. I'm graduating from high school next week so I've been really busy with last minute shit. Please forgive me! **

Chapter 12. We're really gonna do this?. Dean's Pov.

"Just stop it Dean!" Sam yells. "Show a fucking emotion for once!"

"Leave me the fuck alone Sam." I groan, picking up the wrench and bending over the car.

"No I'm sick of this! Do you blame me for Dads death?"

"No." I bite out, standing up straight and turning to face him. "This isn't about you."

"Then what the fuck is going on in your head?"

"Sam." I cross my arms over my chest.

"Dean we just lost Dad, we need each other right now." He sighs. "Jay wont tell me whats wrong with you…" I cut him off.

"There's nothing wrong with me, now can you please let me work in peace?" he looks me in the eye for a few moments before shaking his head.

"Fine, whatever." He turns on his heel and walks towards Bobby's house, and I run a hand down my face tiredly.

Just…Sam will never be able to understand what I'm feeling right now; he's not a merman, he will never have to deal with something like this in his short life.

"Dean?" I look to my right to see Jay walking towards me, and I give him a small smile.

"Hey." I say weakly.

"Tell me vhat's vrong." He demands, getting right to the point. I sigh.

"You know what I'm feeling." I say, turning back around to look at my car.

"Yes, but I vant you to explain vhy." I sigh.

"It's just….my Dad just died…" I trail off, setting the wrench down and close the hood of the Impala. "And it got me thinking." I turn around and lean against the front of the car.

"Vhat?" Jay comes next to me and pulls me into his side.

"We're mermen, and you're like two hundred years old."

"Vhat are you getting at Dean?" I sigh.

"I'm going to be alive while everyone I care about dies." I pinch the bridge of my nose. "I mean before you turned me I always thought I'd be dead before I was thirty, but now I'm going to be looking like a twenty something year old for hundreds of years while Sam and Bobby and any other human I get attached to age and die…" He kisses the top of my head.

"It's not going to be easy Dean." He states.

"I'm going to be alone in the end; my family's gonna die…" I trail off. We're both silent for a moments, Jay holding onto me as we look at the pile of junker cars ahead of us. A few minutes later Jay pulls his arm away from me and steps forwards so he's in front of me.

"Dean; I've been vanting to do this for a vhile…but I didn't knov vhen to do it…" He takes my hand in his and looks me in the eye.

"Jay what are you doing?"

"Dean you knov I love you." I nod, wondering what he's getting at. "And you love me."

"Jay?"

"Merpeople don't normally do this but you deserve better than us just upping and doing it without any romantic value." He takes a deep breath. "Vill you become my mate?" my eyes widen and my breath stops in my throat.

"Jay I…"

"I vant to be vith you for eternity." He squeezes my hand. "I vant you to be my family, and I vant to be a part of yours."

I knew this moment would happen, but I didn't realize it would happen this soon….Jay is the love of my life, and even if I lose my family I would always have him…

"Yes." I say with a smile.

"Yes?" I nod and pull him in for a kiss; he wraps my arms around my waist and I wrap mine around his shoulders. I don't know how long we kiss for, but the next thing I know Jay's pulling out of my grasp and grabbing onto my hand. "Come on."

"Jay where are we going?" He starts to pull me in the direction of the woods with a happy smile.

"Ve need to do the ritual in water."

"So we're doing this tonight?" I ask, and he nods. I see the look of lust in his eyes and my heart jolts in my chest.

"Lead the way."

**End of chapter! I know it was kind of crappy but this story only has one more chapter and it's gonna be an awesome chapter I promise you all. Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors note: Ok people, so this is the last chapter of this story. I have two more stories planned out for this Tail universe, but I'm not going to write the next story for a while. I'm in college, I've got a job, I'm in dance troupe at GVSU, I'm saving money for my apartment next year and I have other stories I wanna work on. I WILL write the other two stories in the future, hopefully within the next year or so, so just bear with me please :) **

**P.S. If you wanna know what type of stuff I'm planning for the next two stories feel free to PM me or leave your email in a review (if you don't have an account on FF). Or if there's a specific one shot you'd like to see to keep you entertained while this verse is on Hiatus, feel free to leave the idea in a review or PM them to me. **

Chapter 13: Mark. Sam's Pov.

"They've been out there for a while." I say as I finish towel drying a plate. Bobby turns to look at me.

"You're brothers grieving Sam, give him some time." Bobby answers as I open the cupboard to put the dry plate away. "You're thinking too loud son." He says after a moment of silence and I sigh.

"I said some things to him Bobby…and I just wanna make sure he's ok." He nods his head.

"Just remember this Sam." Bobby starts, turning the faucet off and turning to face me. "Everyone grieves differently."

"But he wasn't showing any kind of emotion Bobby!"

"But his man knows everything that he's bottling up inside; don't you think Jay can help him through this?"

"But I'm his brother!" I slam my mouth shut after that phrase escapes and I mentally slap myself. _I wasn't supposed to say that!_

"Sam; are you jealous of Jay?"

"What no! I don't have a problem with Jay; I'm glad that Dean was able to find some to love him."

"But you feel like Deans pushing you from his life and replacing you with Jay." Bobby finishes, seeing through me like a fucking pro. I shrug.

"Dean loves you like his brother that he raised from the age of four, and he loves Jay like a Lover; you can't be replaced Sam."

"I'm just not used this Bobby, I'm used to Dean coming to me with his stuff you know…and I feel like a shitty person thinking about all this." He crosses his arms over his chest.

"You're not a shitty person, but Dean just needs some time ok? I know that you both lost your father and that's horrible, but Dean had a little bit of a different experience than you with the whole 'you're gay so you're not my son anymore' thing the demon pulled." I let his words sink in and I nod.

"You're rig-" I'm cut off by a loud screaming coming from somewhere outside; Deans screaming. "What the fuck?" I drop the towel to the ground and run outside, Bobby hot on my tail. "DEAN?!" I hear movement coming from the woods and I start running at full speed, fear entering my chest as I get closer to the trees. _What if someone found out about Dean and decided to hunt him down? _

"DEAN!?" Bobby tells from behind me, worry laced in his voice.

"What the-" I start to say as I break through the main grouping of trees towards a river. I stop in my tracks as I see Jay and Dean passed out in tail form, both with peaceful expressions on their faces.

"Holy shit." Bobby gasps; staring right at Dean, and I move my eyes to try and see what he sees. Once my eyes land on Deans hip right above where tail meets skin my breath catches in my throat. Where there used to be nothing, now a red patch of weird squiggles is burned into his skin.

"Is that a…"

"I think that's a mating mark." Bobby says quietly, and I move my eyes to look at their hands, identical matching silver bands on their ring fingers.

"Dean did it." I say quietly, watching as Dean snuggles into Jays bare chest.

"I didn't know mated Mer's wore wedding bands…" Bobby trails off, and I shrug.

"I know that Jay wanted to give Dean a choice." I whisper, not wanting to wake them up. "And I think this is Jays way of showing that he's equally committed in their…thing."

"Atta boy Dean." Bobby says, and I can't help the smile that makes its way onto my face.

I'm not used to not being one of the central people in Deans life anymore, and I wish Dean would share things with me, but Dean deserves this…He deserves to be happy, and I'm glad that he'll have Jay with him for the rest of his long life.

**The End!**

**Yeah this isn't how I wanted this chapter to be, but this was the only way you guys were gonna get it finished…Yeah I hope you guys somewhat liked the ending :) **

**Thank you guys for following this story; you all get virtual hugs! **HUGGING!****


End file.
